Stupid In Love
by Ms Quinn Fabray
Summary: Rachel singing to Finn, while flashing back to incidents that have occurred before. Finnchel with mild mentions of Brittana. One-shot. May write a sequel in the semi-near future.
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid in Love**

"Mr. Schuester?" I raise my hand. "I'd like to go first, if you wouldn't mind." "As usual." Kurt mumbles. I shoot him a look. The assignment had been to choose a song that we would dedicate to a fellow Glee Club member. Everyone had correctly guessed that I was going to dedicate my song to Finn, but the song I had chosen would definitely not be what they were expecting. "Sure Rachel, have at it." I walk to the front of the piano and nod at Brad, who begins playing the sheet music I had provided for him three days earlier. I begin to sing.

_I just came to see what you would do  
If I gave you a chance to make things right  
_

Another day, another fight. Finn was no longer the sweet guy he had been when we first started dating. Now that he was comfortable in our relationship, he didn't think twice about treating me like dirt. "Finn, we had plans tonight." I say into my phone, annoyed that he's calling me _now_, just 15 minutes before he is supposed to show up at my house. "Sorry babe, you know I can't bail on the guys." "But you have no problem bailing on me? We've been planning this dinner for _weeks_ Finn! You're supposed to meet my dads!" I shake my head, forgetting that he can't actually see me. This was supposed to be an important night. "I forgot, Rach. Come on, we'll just do it another night." He _forgot_? He is supposed to meet my parents, finally, after nearly 9 months of dating. "Rach. Rach, I know you're upset. I'm sorry, I just cant tonight. Puck got tickets to an Indians game. I can't not go. It's the Indians." "Daddy has been cooking all day, Finn. They're both really excited to meet you." "I'm so sorry baby. Any other night I promise." I roll my eyes and hang up before he has a chance to say anymore. What am I supposed to tell my dads?

_Don't understand it  
Blood on your hands  
And still you insist on repeatedly trying to tell me lies  
And I just don't know why_

"Oh hello, Puck. How was the game Friday night?" I say to him when he comes into school Monday morning, not even bothering to hide the disdain in my voice. "What game?" Puck asks, looking at me like I'm crazy. "The baseball game that Finn blew off my parent's dinner to attend with you?" I say. "There was no game, was there?" Puck quickly tries to cover with, "No, of course. The Indians game." But I see right through it. "I can't believe he lied to me. Do you know where he really was?" Puck shakes his head. "The Hell if I know." He says. "I have to find him. Thank you for this…enlightening conversation."

"Finn!" I say, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into an empty classroom. "We need to talk!" "You seem pissed, what is it now?" "Next time you lie to me about your whereabouts, you might want to make sure to fill Puck in on the lie." "He told you we didn't go to the game? He's lying!" "He didn't have to say anything, Finn. The shocked look on his face when I mentioned the game couldn't be faked." Finn stands there looking dumbfounded. "So where were you really, Finn? And more importantly, why did you feel the need to lie to me about where you were going?" Finn sighs. "Fine. I was with Quinn. We were working on an English project together. I just didn't want you to get mad that I was blowing off your dads for Quinn." "And there was no other time to work on this project than the exact time you were supposed to meet my family?" I ask. "She was busy the rest of the weekend. And it was due today." He's lying again, I can tell. I've seen the stolen looks between them when they think I'm not paying attention.

_They're telling me let go, he is not the one  
I thought I saw your potential  
Guess that's what made me dumb_

I'm in a pretty crappy mood the rest of the day. What other kind of mood is there to be in when you realize your boyfriend is more than likely cheating on you with his ex-girlfriend? "Santana, Brittany? Oh- uhm. Sorry to interrupt." The two are cuddling on the bleachers, sharing what appears to be an intimate moment. Santana looks up. "What do you want Berry?" "I just wanted to ask you two a question. Quinn's your best friend, right?" "On our good days." Santana says, and Brittany giggles. "So, does she confide in you about important things?" "Duh, she tells me everything. And then I tell Santana everything." Brittany says. "Has she mentioned anything to you about Finn?" "Yea, we went lingerie shopping on Friday and she found this little nightie that she said Finn would like." "You mean Sam." Santana said. "No, I said what I meant. Quinn said Finn was coming over and she wanted to surprise him." Santana's head snaps to look at Brittany. "You didn't tell me that!" "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to surprise you with what I bought." "Aww babe, that's so sweet." She nuzzles her head into Brittany's neck, and both forget I'm even there. "Thank you Brittany. You've given me a lot to think about." "Why?" Brittany asks. I shake my head. "Never mind. See you guys at Glee Club."

_He don't want it, not like you want it  
scheming and cheating  
Oh girl why do you waste your time?  
You know he ain't right_

I know I should probably confront Quinn, but instead I decide to talk to Kurt and Mercedes. I find them in the choir room, messing around at the piano. "Hey guys, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Kurt looks up. "What is it Rachel?" "What would you do if you had almost-solid proof that your boyfriend was cheating on you?" "Aww hell to the naw! Finn's cheating? You should find out who the skank is and kick her ass." "Mercedes, I don't want to resort to violence, I was just looking for a little advice." "Here's my advice, girl. Let him go. He's not the one." "But…" "No but's Rachel, its obvious to everyone that you are clearly more invested in this relationship than Finn is." Kurt says. "For once I'm not trying to be harsh with you; I'm just trying to tell you. From what we've seen, and what you've told us, Finn is in the wrong. If he's scheming and cheating you shouldn't be wasting your time. You should let him go." _  
_

_Trying to make this work  
But you act like a jerk  
Silly of me to keep holding on  
You don't know what you've lost  
And you won't realize 'til I'm gone, gone, gone  
That I was the one  
Which one of us is really dumb? _

Finn has been trying to avoid eye contact throughout the whole song, but he's looking at me now, with a mix of hurt, anger, and confusion. What right does he have to look at me like that? He's the one who ruined us. I'm not the one who cheated. I love him, I would never have cheated. But clearly our relationship didn't mean as much to him as I thought. Ultimately, it will be his loss. Quinn cheated on him, and now she's cheating with him. Strange how much can change in a year. The saddest part of it all is that I still love him, but I know I can't turn back now. I have to end this once and for all.

_I still love you but I just can't do this  
I may be dumb but I'm not stupid_

The song ends and I walk over to Finn. "I know everything." I look at Quinn, who's sitting a few seats away, next to Sam. "I know all about the two of you." Sam gives Quinn a look. "That's right. It seems Finn and Quinn didn't get enough of each other the first time and had to go back for seconds." I look straight into Finn's eyes. "I hope you two will be very happy together." My words catch in my throat, but I push through, knowing I have to do this. "It's over." I turn on my heel and walk out the door, leaving Finn behind for good.


	2. Note

Note: To the people who have added this to "Story Alert" you might want to add me to "Author Alert" because when I do write a sequel to this story, it will be a seperate story and not a new chapter added onto this story =) 


End file.
